Herculoku
by Magmashift
Summary: Just an AU of Herculoku. Loves2readandwrite requested this. A universe where someone actually gets with Hercule. It was my friend beh0106's idea. Miro, Lacey, Frostelle, and any other unfamiliar characters belong to me and her.


**Trunks saw Lacey on her driveway in tears. He checked his watch, knowing that he'd be late for work, but he couldn't leave Lacey like that. He walked across the street. "What's wrong?" Lacey immediately jumped into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.**

**"Our marriage is over. He's never coming back." Lacey sobbed.**

**"What? What's going on?"**

**"Goten...disappeared and he hasn't...come back for six months...He doesn't love me anymore."**

**"What? No, don't say that. I'm sure Goten loves you."**

**"Then where is he?" Trunks shrugged and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be coming to you for this. It's just...I miss him. What's wrong with me? He left me. Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Because my boobs aren't big enough? They're big enough, right?" Trunks just blinked and looked at his watch.**

**"Uh, yes?"**

**"Don't lie to me! I'm ugly, I'm terrible to my husband, and I'm not as hot as Miroku." She bit her lip as soon as she realized what she said. "I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay. Look, why don't you just take the day for yourself? Clean yourself up, go to a spa, take the day off, I'll even pay you for today. I'm really running late for work and I-" Lacey cut him off and kissed him on the lips.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Trunks just shook his head.**

**"That's okay...It felt...good." He blinked and looked at her awkwardly. He kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Lacey felt goosebumps on her skin.**

**"I just want this to be on the table, I've dreamt about this for a long time."**

**"Does this make me cheap? Making out with my best friend's wife?"**

**"No, only if you sleep with your best friend's wife. Besides, he's slept with your ex-wife before."**

**"Well, then let's go to the bedroom and get dollar store cheap." He picked her up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Later, Goten flew up to his house and saw that his triplets and Hache were outside on the driveway.**

**"What are you guys doing out here?" Goten asked.**

**"Mom and Uncle Trunks went upstairs." Hache answered innocently.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I don't know. We went outside once we heard them making the same noises you and Mommy make when you go upstairs." Goten stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door open. Just as he thought he would, he saw Trunks on top of Lacey, doggy-styling her.**

**"Trunks, Lacey?"**

**"Goten!" Lacey quickly covered herself. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Coming home to my wife, but I can see you're busy with my best friend!"**

**"She thought you left her!" Trunks tried to explain.**

**"I left to go to a rehab center so I could be a better husband for my wife! I went to fix my drinking and sex addiction! And what the hell? I thought you were my friend! I leave for a few months and you sleep with my wife? It's not enough that you had the head cheerleader, but now you go for the class president!"**

**"Hey, she came onto me."**

**"Hey!" Lacey shouted.**

**"Besides, you slept with Miro like three times!"**

**"It was five! And that kind of behavior is expected from me!"" Goten shouted.**

**"Not helping your case! If you were gonna come back, you should at least have said good-bye, be back soon!"**

**"I was trying to surprise her!" Goten went Super Saiyan and growled. "Now, I'm going to rip your dick off!"**

**"Hold on, let me get my clothes on." There was a chi blast that Trunks dodged. "Okay, at least my underwear." Trunks slipped on his boxers before Goten lunged at him. Trunks flew out of the window. "ARE YOU CRAZY? Look, I'm your best friend, I know I killed you once, but in my defense, you killed me at least two times."**

**"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!" Trunks saw his sword fly at him. **

**"AH!" Goten wrapped his hands around Trunks's throat.**

**"I'll kill you!" Trunks bit Goten's hand and flew off. They flew off over Miroku, who was training with Vegeta. She looked up and saw them.**

**"What are those idiots arguing about?" She flew up into the air and stopped in between them. "What's going on?"**

**"Your precious ex-husband was just boning my wife!" Goten snarled. Miroku felt something in her brain twinge.**

**"What?"**

**"Well, you and I aren't together, so it doesn't matter..." Trunks defended nervously. Miroku nodded and pursed her lips.**

**"That's true. It's not my concern whether you slept with my mortal enemy or not. I'm used to you sleeping with Lacey. I knew you wanted to do it all along." Trunks looked down at his bare feet, then up at her.**

**"So you're not mad?"**

**"No, I'm not mad! I don't give a damn who you fuck!"**

**"A-Are you Super Saiyan?**

**"Yeah, your point?"**

**"...Never mind." Goten slammed his hand into a tree. **

**"It's over! I can't stay with Lacey, now!"**

**Trunks frowned. "Why not?"**

**"Cause, every time I look at her, all I'll see is you and her!" He floated in the air. "Tell her I hope she's happy. **_**She**_** ruined our marriage, while I tried to save it!" He flew off, tears streaming down his face.**

**"Smooth move. Why don't you go on and screw Krillin's woman, too?" Miroku asked sarcastically.**

**"I didn't mean to sleep with her."**

**"So both of you were naked and you just fell on top of her?"**

**"Well, I mean I **_**did**_**, but I just didn't know what I was thinking. She just kissed me and I was still trying to get over our divorce. I have to make up for this." Trunks flew into the air and tried to sense Goten's chi, but he guessed it was suppressed, because he couldn't feel it. So, Trunks flew to Lacey.**

**Miroku slammed her fists into the ground. "Lacey out of all people? Why her? He did it to hurt me. Or maybe I'm just not good enough for him. I never was." Tears fell down Miroku's face as her nails dug into her palms, her fists clenched so hard. She stood up and punched a tree that instantly smashed to pieces. "I don't care! He can be happy with her for all I care! I **_**do**_** care if he's happy." **

**"Trunks, I'm so glad you're okay!" Lacey said as she rushed into his arms. "Where is Goten? He isn't hurt is he?"**

**"No. Not physically. He was really hurt. He ran off. He's never coming back."**

**"What?"**

**"He told me to tell you that the marriage is over. Every time he sees you, he sees me and you."**

**"No. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm a horrible wife."**

**"Now what?"**

**"I don't know." Trunks knew that telling her that Goten said she ruined the marriage would only make it worse, so he kept it shut.**

**"Tell me the truth. Did I ruin our marriage?"**

**He sat silently on the steps beside her, not sure what to say.**

**"No, you didn't ruin your marriage. I did. I betrayed my best friend and slept with his wife."**

**"I'm a terrible wife." She sobbed into his shoulder and he awkwardly patted her shoulder. "You don't have to put up with me any longer. I guess I'll move back in with my parents. I can't raise five kids alone. I still have Hache, Akira, Tori, and Yama, and barely Glory." She kissed his cheek.**

**Trunks looked at her. "No, you don't. I'll help you. Hache **_**is**_** my child..."**

**"No, you don't have to do that-" Trunks pulled her into a kiss.**

**Lacey pulled back. "Trunks?" Trunks looked back at Lacey, whom he had never looked at in the way he was looking at her now. Her brown eyes looked into his blue eyes. **

**"I never thought I'd say this, but I love you, Lacey." He kissed her again, this time more intimately. He ran his fingers through her hair and ran his hand down her back. "You may not have a figure like Miroku's but you're ten times more beautiful than she'll ever be."**

**Lacey smiled and pushed him backwards on the couch, kissing him.**

**Trunks pulled her on top of him and kissed her neck. He knew it was wrong to do what he was doing. But why did it feel so right? **_**Goten's slept with Miroku before, I can do this.**_** Trunks undid the back of Lacey's dress and slipped it off of her.**

**Goten landed in the outskirts of West City. He leaned against a wall and growled.**

**"I can't believe Trunks would do that to me! I'm his best friend!" **

**"What did Trunks do?" A voice asked. He looked up and saw Penelope. **

**"He slept with my wife." Penelope just scoffed. **

**"Go figure."**

**Goten wiped a few tears from his eyes. Penelope watched him a moment, then pulled him close, kissing him. He didn't resist. He quickly yanked her clothes off, without a moment's hesitation. He brought his lips to her neck, listening to her soft moans. She fell to her knees and unbuttoned his pants and began sucking. Goten moaned loudly. He pulled her up to his face and smiled as she licked her lips. "I've been waiting for this ever since we broke up." Penelope moaned. Goten just nodded in agreement. **

**"Me, too." He pulled her into an alley way and ripped off her clothes. Penelope laughed as Goten slid his hand up her back and undid her bra. It fell to the ground and Goten knew that he had gotten back with his old girlfriend.**

**Miroku sat on a rock and looked at the sky. Her arms wrapped around her legs. She sighed and thought of the conversation earlier.**

_**Trunks slept with Lacey. Out of all people, why her? She's...perfect for him. She's smart, nice, she works at Capsule Corp; I guess he was just out of my league. **_**She was busy staring out in space when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Vegeta, who wasn't staring at her. **

**"I know he broke your heart."**

**"I don't know what to do."**

**"Get over him."**

**"How?"**

**"In the Budokai, choose to fight him."**

**"What?"**

**"The Budokai is different this time. You pick your challenger."**

**"You are a mean little man." Vegeta nodded.**

**"My father would be proud."**

**Miroku smirked and walked away.**

**"The Budokai. A healthy way to take my anger out." The Budokai had come at last and every Z-Fighter was lining up to be in the tournament. **

**As the contestants registered, the announcer said happily through the microphone, "WELCOME TO THE 100TH BUDOKAI! We have a special kind of tournament! For the first round, you get to choose who your opponent is! But choose wisely." **

**Lacey held Trunks's arm as he waited in line.**

**"I really hope Goten's okay. It's not like him to miss a fight."**

**Trunks glanced around, also not seeing Goten. Glory was frowning. "Why must I be here?"**

**Lacey's eyes filled with sorrow. "Baby, you used to love fighting."**

**"Yeah, when I was a little kid. I grew up. I'm not your baby anymore." She turned and stormed away.**

**Lacey simply sighed and leaned on Trunks's shoulder, tears falling down her face. He felt bad for her. Her marriage was over, her daughter hated her, her son still hadn't come home, and her son, Hache, was upset at the revelation that Trunks was his father, not Goten. Life had suddenly become harder on the simple housewife.**

**As they waited in line, Goten came flying up, Penelope at his side. Trunks gave a glare. "Of course. It had to be her!"**

**Penelope glared at Trunks and Lacey. "So, you two are officially together?"**

**Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. "Something like that."**

**She smirked, grabbed a snow cone from a vending machine, along with some hot sauce. She shoved the cone down his pants and then squirted the hot sauce there, too. Lacey pulled him into the restroom as he winced at the pain. Goten and Penelope sat back laughing, then they stopped and started making out, Penelope yanking him behind a building, stripping off his clothes.**

**Everyone was going back to their conversations. Trixie sighed as she and TJ stepped up. In her mind, she just wished Go would come home. TJ knew she missed him and would do anything for him to come home, but the only thing they knew was, he was in a gang. Deep in her heart, she knew she'd die if he never came home.**

**Trunks and Lacey looked as Miro walked up to the registration table. She didn't make any eye contact with them, she just looked away. "Goten doesn't seem too mad." Trunks mumbled, rubbing his crotch. He looked around. "Where's Piccolo and Frostelle? They're usually the first ones here." Lacey looked around, too.**

**"I don't know. I guess they realized they're getting too old to fight." Lacey shrugged. Trunks widened his eyes as he saw Piccolo and Frostelle being dragged to the registration by an eager girl about Hache's age. **

**"Or they've been kid-napped by a little girl." Trunks pointed to them. Lacey noticed and her jaw dropped.**

**"C'mon! I wanna watch! We're gonna be late if you keep moving so slow!" The girl exclaimed.**

**"Ramona, we're five feet from it." Frostelle said. She smiled nervously as they got to the group. "Hello, Lacey. This is our daughter, Ramona. We promised we'd take her to see the tournament."**

**"No. **_**You**_** promised, I suggested that we watch it from the TV." Piccolo said angrily, obviously upset that they were there.**

**"What's wrong, Piccolo? Usually, you love coming to these things." Trunks asked. Piccolo just growled.**

**"So, what happened with you and Miro? Finally couldn't stand each other?" Trunks could hear the spite in his voice. Ramona hid behind Piccolo and looked up at the strangers.**

**"So, is that why you guys were acting so weird and pretty much just disappeared?" Piccolo noticed Glory, who was just crossing her arms and frowning at the ground.**

**"Aren't you fighting?" **

**She simply scoffed. "Why would I? It's for little kids." She stomped off toward the restrooms.**

**TJ and Trixie were walking nearby several minutes later, and they heard Glory moaning orgasmically. Trixie rolled her eyes. "Slut."**

**TJ wanted to peek. "She's probably been with every guy, but me and Go."**

**"Shut up, TJ." Trixie walked off. TJ just shrugged. He noticed the little girl with Piccolo and Frostelle. **

**"I've been gone too long." He waited in line for registration. He saw Lacey holding his father's arm and his mother looking at her feet, standing alone. "What the hell did I miss?" **

**After everyone was signed up, the prelims started.**

**The announcer held a microphone. "Number one!"**

**A girl with pitch-black and purple-streaked hair stepped up and scored an impressive 120. She smirked and lit a joint. TJ's eyes lit up. "She's amazing!"**

**"Next up!" The Z-Fighters dominated the prelims. When the last fighter came up, Miro, she looked at Trunks and felt a ting of anger. She turned Super Saiyan, balled her hand into a fist, and sent it into the punching machine. The machine exploded into bits and pieces. Trunks gulped nervously.**

**"Didn't he say that we chose our opponents?" Trunks asked Lacey. Miro looked at him and laughed evilly.**

**"Oh, yes." Miro said. She walked away casually.**

**"That's the first time hearing those words sent bad chills down my spine." Lacey held him closely.**

**"She's just jealous that I'm with you now!" Lacey shouted. Miro stormed backstage and fell to her knees. She kept tears from coming down her face. Hercule noticed her and immediately hid. **

**Meanwhile; "Alright, those who made it through the preliminaries, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks Penelope, Miroku, Hercule, Frostelle, Piccolo, Glory, Jewel, Chicken Man, Falling Star, Malik, Pock, Joint, Spike, and Go!"**

**All the Z-Warriors froze at the last name.**

**Trixie looked around for Go. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a tall teenage boy with shaggy hair. "Go?" Trixie ran up to Go and hugged him. "Go, you're back. I missed you!" She stopped hugging when he didn't hug back. "Go?"**

**"I didn't come back. I just came to fight."**

**Trixie felt tears sting her eyes. Go had returned and now he wasn't going to stay. A blond girl ran up and hugged Go. "You made it!"**

**Trixie felt anger replace her hurt. "Who's this?" she growled.**

**Go looked slightly nervous. "This is Sally. My girlfriend."**

**Trixie looked down. "Oh. I see how it is. I wait for you to return after six years and you come back with another girl? This is what I get for waiting for you? I get the one I've always wanted with another girl?" Trixie stormed off, fighting tears of anger. Hercule slowly tried to walk past Miro. She turned around and quickly wiped her tears away.**

**"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" She asked angrily.**

**"I was sort of hoping I could get through." Miro just turned away and growled.**

**"Then go! I'm not stopping you. Just like every man I've been with: be around me and then leave like I never existed." Hercule stood there, trying to figure out what to do. He cautiously walked up to her.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Oh, **_**now**_** someone cares about me. I'm fine." She just stood up and growled at nothing in particular. **

**"I may not be the smartest person, but I know when someone is hurt. What happened?" Miro looked at him and sighed.**

**"Well, no one else will care enough to ask that question. It sounds stupid, but I went through a divorce and my ex-husband...he slept with a woman I despise and I know she's only with him just to spite me and I feel like I'll...die alone. No one will ever want a woman like me. Sure, I have the looks of a goddess, but I have the personality of an ogre. All I really want is someone who will hold me at night and who will love me for who I really am on the inside. Not a man who will want to hold me at night after he's been inside me. I know it sounds stupid and you probably think I'm a ginormous loser." **

**"You're not a loser. It's perfectly reasonable to want something like that."**

**Sally raised an eyebrow, her green eyes filled with amusement. "What was her problem? My guess would be PMSing."**

**Go didn't answer. Inside, his heart formed a crack down the middle, all his happiness disappearing. He felt-no, knew-that he'd made a mistake. Of leaving Trixie. Of dating Sally. "She probably got hurt by some jack-ass."**

**Sally simply shrugged. "Whatever. Hope you win, baby!"**

**Go nodded distractedly. He sighed, and walked toward the buffet that was laid out for contestants. His gang-friends joined him. He himself grabbed a plate stuffed with bologna and pork roast. Joint was grabbing several other foods behind him. Pock and Dahlia already sat at a table, with strawberries and whip cream. Pock was twelve and Dahlia was seventeen, but they fucked practically every night. Dahlia dipped a strawberry in the whip cream and fed it to Pock, her hand under the table. Go knew where what she was doing, massaging Pock between his legs. **

**Go sighed as he munched on his food. He watched Trixie at her table. He wished he hadn't done what he'd done, wished he hadn't hurt so much. If he had the opportunity, he'd trade Sally for Trixie any day. He wanted to tell her, shouting his love for her alone, but she probably hated him now too much to listen. He glanced away, bringing thoughts of the tournament into his mind. He had plans to challenge Frostelle, if he had the chance. She had refused to teach him telekinesis and her mind crush. He had figured them out on his own and looked forward to proving that he had made the right decision in learning the moves. **

**Miro picked at her plate as she sat alone. Her gray eyes kept a steady death glare at Trunks and Lacey, blazing with fury. In her mind, flashes of killing both of them pleased her, bringing a smirk to her lips. She swiftly shoved a large chunk of ham into her mouth, not taking her glare off the newly formed lovers.**

**Hercule was on the other side of the people, joking with some fans. His blue eyes fell upon Miro, all alone. He stood, walking over to her. "Is this seat taken?" He smiled nervously, not sure was about to happen.**

**"Does it look taken?" Miro replied angrily.**

**"Would it be okay with you if I sat with you? You looked a little lonely."**

**"That's the point of sitting alone." Miro sighed and stabbed her fork through her steak and plate. Hercule winced, but sighed in relief as she just sighed and pushed the plate away. "All the men I get with end up being assholes. Do I just attract assholes?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Do I **_**turn**_** them into assholes?"**

**"Uh, no. Maybe they just realize they're not good enough for you and settle for someone else." He relaxed as he saw her smile weakly. **

**"Nice save, hero." She let out a small sigh and looked at Trunks, who was sitting with Lacey, smiling and looking happier than he had ever looked during their marriage. A single tear fell from Miro's eyes. "I thought he was the one. We had a family together. I guess I was just being naive and stupid."**

**"Don't think like that. You're an intelligent woman. You don't need a man like him. Just get him out of your life." Miro sat up straight and dug her nails into the table, not taking her seething eyes off of Trunks and Lacey. Hercule cleared his throat and nervously chewed his food. **

**"I'm sorry I'm acting like this. You must think I'm a freak." She looked at her plate and threw it. Everyone looked at her and went back to eating. She just stood up and walked away. Hercule followed her. "Just go away. I don't need another fanclub following me around like the goddamn paparazzi." **

**"I just wanted to wish you good luck."**

**"I don't need luck in fighting. It's in my blood."**

**"I was talking about your divorce." Miro's stern look softened.**

**"What would you know? Your wife is probably buried in riches."**

**"Actually, my wife passed away years ago."**

**"Oh, I didn't know." **

**"It's alright." Hercule shrugged as Miro leaned against a wall.**

**"Thank you for your concern, though. You're probably the only one who cares about me. Ever since Trunks got with Lacey, he's been happier and Goten doesn't even try to get with me anymore. I'm just in the way of everyone." Hercule was at loss for words. Here, standing before him, was a woman he had feared since he had first set eyes on her, but now she was standing in front of him, seemingly normal. He got a good look at her and realized that she had emotions like everyone else. Looking past her hard, sour exterior, despite how beautiful it was, Hercule realized that her attitude was no different than others'. Her feelings got hurt the same, she loved the same, and she was no different than any other human. **

**"There's something that I've wanted to tell you, but I never really had the courage. I-" Before he could finish the announcer had declared it was time to call numbers. Miro walked past him and went to the group of fighters. The first round was:**

**Penelope vs. Jewel**

**Chicken Man vs. Falling Star**

**Malik vs. Pock**

**Miroku vs. Trunks**

**Frostelle vs. Go**

**Piccolo vs. Glory**

**Joint vs. Spike**

**Goku vs. Vegeta**

**Goten vs. Hercule**

**"First match, Penelope is fighting against the lover-boy Jewel!" Jewel laid his eyes on Penny. "Aren't you a beautiful flower?"**

**"Excuse me, are you flirting with me?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Oh, the hell you did!" She kicked him into the audience. "Don't screw with a woman!"**

**Goten cheered from the stands. "Way to go, babe!"**

**"Tell the judges my opponent withdrew." Penny growled. As the fights went past, Trunks started to panic as his fight with Miro had started to come closer and closer. Miro smirked as Chicken Man creamed Falling Star and Pock owned Malik's ass. The moment of truth came. Miro stepped on the stage as Trunks walked nervously after her. **

**"Okay, I want a good clean fight. No cheating, no killing, and if you're out of bounds or knocked out, you lose!" The announcer stepped out of the way and the fight began.**

**"I'm going to enjoy this." Miro smirked as she cracked her knuckles. Trunks gulped as Miro smirked at him, her eyes showing that she was blood-thirsty and ready for combat, her nails especially sharpened for this fight. "Begin!" Miro immediately lunged and grabbed Trunks' throat, swinging him into the hard tiles, leaving a human-shaped dent in the ground. Trunks growled and leaped to his feet, wiping the blood dripping from his mouth**

**"Did I do that?" She smirked and sent her knee into his face. She went to punch him, but he grabbed her fist.**

**"I don't want to hurt you." Trunks said.**

**"You already did." She sent her nails into his arm and kicked his ribs. "Now you must pay." She picked him up. "You not only had the balls to divorce me because you thought another woman was the one, but you also had the audacity to forget what we've been through and sleep with the woman you know I despise. Why?" She sent her fist into his face. "Was it because you just want to hurt me?" Her elbow was sent into his eye. "Did you do it just because you were mad at me?" She went Super and growled, fighting back tears. "Or were you just in love with her the entire time and let me think that I had finally found someone to love for the past 20 years?" **

**Trunks gulped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."**

**"It's too late for sorry. You're dead to me." She threw him into the air and jumped after him. She sent a barrage of knees and elbows into his back and ribs. Her fists sent him back into the ground and wiped a tear from her eye as she landed. "Knockout."**

**Goten gulped. "Sheesh, I'm glad I don't have to fight her." Lacey rushed out to the arena. **

**"Trunks, are you alright? MEDIC!"**

**A paramedic loaded him onto a stretcher and carried him to a medic.**

**"Okay, for our next fight, we have Go VS Frostelle!"**

**Go smirked. "Long time no see, my former mentor.**

**"So you've mastered telekinesis and the Mind Crush, have you?"Go nodded. **

**"I have. I'll prove it!" He pointed his finger up, sending her into the sky and flinging towards the out of bounds. She floated above the ground and smirked back.**

**"Nice try! I'm not finished yet! And this is a little present from Trixie!" Frostelle sent her fist into Go's face and sent a head-butt to his forehead. Go fell and grunted. He knew she was tough, but he couldn't lose to her now. She had trained him to be able to defeat her. **

**TJ walked up to the one named Joint. "Hello there."**

**"Ugh, what do you want, freak?" Joint asked. **

**"Your number and a date."**

**She flicked his forehead. "Sorry, I only date Rough-Riders and even they can't manage to get into my pants. So, fuck off!" She swiftly shoved him away and turned around to watch to fight.**

**Go growled, summoning a chi blast to his hand. "Eat this!" He threw the yellow chi blast, which kept expanding as it hurled toward its target, exploding on impact. Go smirked. "You must have taught me a little too well, huh?" He delivered several kicks to then, started pushing her off the side of the arena. "The pupil has become the master, Frostelle."**

**"Not yet!" She kicked his shin and slammed her bony elbow into his nose, smiling as she heard a breaking crack. "You should know not to mess with someone who's been fighting before you were a gleam in your father's eye!" Go just grunted as he held his bloody nose.**

**"I've been fighting rougher battles than you think! They're strong for humans." Go said. He went SS and charged at her. He sent a massive Death Wave her way then kicked her feet from under her. She growled and climbed to her feet and punched his face, sending him heading straight for out-of-bounds. He spun and stopped himself in the air just inches from the ground. "Heh. Nice try." He used his super speed to dash up close to her. "Bruiser, give me your strength, skill, and will!" Both of his fists began glowing with a light reddish-brown chi and his eyes were a shade of amber. His muscles buldged slightly more than they were before. He smirked and he released the power of his latent energy. "Bruiser!" His shout made Frostelle's eyes grow wide and she tried to leap away from him, but his fists flew into her stomach five times, and then finished the attack with a vicious uppercut that sent her flying to the edge of the arena.**

**She coughed, stood, and grinned. "Not much has changed, after all. I see you still use that same move." She leapt and sent her elbow into his chest, then head butts, hearing a loud thunk as their skulls collided. He cried and grabbed his bleeding forehead as the blood leaked down between his eyes, dripping off the tip of his nose. He glared at her and sent a Death Beam into her shoulder and slammed his tail across her face, leaving a long bruise down the side of it. **

**In the sidelines, most of Ramona's face was taken up by her widened eyes. **

**She let out a cry of pain, then grabbed his arm as he aimed a punch at her and gave it a sharp jerk. He let out a scream as his shoulder snapped cruelly from its socket. He placed his hand gently on it as it went limp. She stepped backward panting from exhaustion. Go knew he was just as tired, but he couldn't give in. His fingers ran along his shoulder, examining it, searching for the right spot, and then they gripped his shoulder and tugged. There was a cracking sound as his shoulder was put back into its socket and he gave it a test, swinging his arm around. It still hurt like hell, but that was good. It meant he had feeling in it and was able to move. He smirked and pointed his finger upwards, sending Frostelle into the air, then pointed his finger downward, slamming her into the ground.**

**From the sidelines, Piccolo was holding Ramona back. "Mom! I'll save you!"**

**Her father growled. "She doesn't need your saving!"**

**"She's badly hurt! She needs us!" Piccolo simply lifted her up by the back of her shirt and gripped her in his arms that were twice her size. **

**"The loser will be KO'd, not killed." She nodded in agreement, not moving from her current position.****Goku, who sat beside Vegeta, laughed. **

**"This is getting good!"**

**Vegeta laid back, his hands behind his head. "I don't know who to root for, the female version of Freeza or your moronic grandson."**

**Goku swallowed a handful of popcorn, then shouted. "Come on, Go! You can do it!" Vegeta sighed and turned over to snore.**

**Go and Frostelle were now bruised and bloodied to new definitions as they stood glaring at each other, their eyes burning into each other. Their legs shuttered as they began to give way. Frostelle struggled forward to him, then stopped when she was right in front of him. She held a steady glaring gaze, then held out her hand. He held out his own shaky hand and shook hers.**

**She smirked. "I haven't trained you in years, but I can see you are still very much a true warrior."**

**He nodded. "Most of that I used was your guidance."**

**"I can see that, Go. And, yet, a large chunk of it was your own work and training. Even without me guiding you, you are a fine fighter."**

**He grinned. "I wouldn't be anything without you training me as a child. Thanks for everything. Good fight, Frostelle."**

**"One of the best of my entire life."****There was silence in the stadium as spectators awaited for them to continue, then with a sudden movement, both Go and Frostelle collapsed at the same time.**

**The announcer stared in awe. "Folks, looks like we have a tie match! Neither fighter wins, but it sure was fun to watch!" The crowd let out a cheer as the medics loaded Go and Frostelle into stretchers and carried them to the infirmary.**

**"Well, that was an interesting match, but on to the next one!" The crowd looked up at the board. Piccolo vs. Glory. Glory stepped onto the stage, in her cheerleader outfit. Piccolo scoffed and took off his cape and turban.**

**"Let's see how far behind you are now. You've been lacking exercise. This'll be a cinch." Glory growled as Piccolo smirked. **

**"You doubt me, well, let's see how fast I can wipe that smirk off your ugly face." Glory snarled. Piccolo rolled his eyes.**

**"Ugly? I don't hear that enough." Ramona climbed up the side of the barrier.**

**"C'mon, Daddy!" She raised her tiny fist in the air and groaned as Lacey put her on the ground. **

**As soon as the bell sounded, Glory lunged at superspeed, throwing kicks and punches at Piccolo, ducked and dodged them. "I don't see you wiping the smirk from my face!" He let loose a kick that sent her flying into the ground, causing a dent in the arena.** **Glory growled as she rose to her feet. "Alright, that's it! You're getting an ass-kicking you'll remember!"**

**Her hair turned gold as she went super Saiyan. "Take this!" She started up a large chi blast. "Tiger blast!" The blast, as it launched from her hands, formed a large tiger and exploded on Piccolo. Piccolo growled as the dust subsided showing his bloodied and bruised figure. Glory grinned. "Did I finally wipe that from your face?"**

**Piccolo examined his useless left arm. "I don't remember that one."**

**"Heh. Never showed you all I achieved in my personal training. I have much more, like Go did." She start glowing, her power rising to new heights. Pieces of concrete flew up from the arena, where it seemed to fly up to space. Her grin grew as she launched another chi blast at him, this time turning into a swirl that surrounded him. Another swirl was fired, which smacked in the head and both swirls exploded, knocking him just feet from the edge. He coughed as she walked toward him. "Had enough, Piccolo?"**

**He growled and fired a small chi blast into her face, leaving one of her eyes bleeding. She shrieked and backed up holding her face. Piccolo took the opportunity to leap to his feet and kicked her across the arena, then threw a chi blast at her. She coughed, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.**

**Piccolo started up another chi blast. I see your grin is gone as well."**

**Glory started up her own chi blast. "At least I did what I set out to do, I wiped that stupid smirk off your face!"**

**Piccolo nodded. "Indeed. I can see I was wrong. Training or not, you're still an amazing fighter."**

**Glory held her steady glare, then smiled. "You were wrong my ass. You knew I still had skill all along."**

**Piccolo stared a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I merely needed to get you to let it loose. Hate to say, but I miss the old you." Glory was silent, so Piccolo continued. "You were a bright little girl, you had interest in the things that were most important to you, no matter what anyone thought. Now you just take what will make you more popular with your peers. That's not the Glory I trained."**

**Glory met his eyes with tears in hers. "I'm sorry about calling you a stupid green Namekian! I didn't mean it! I just..." She ran up and hugged him. In Piccolo's eyes, he didn't see a teenager dressed slutty, he saw a little girl, dressed in tomboy clothes, ready for more training. He felt a few hot tears stinging his eyes. **

**"Now, don't give me any of that mushy stuff...Come on, we have a fight to finish, then maybe tomorrow we can spar together." Glory backed off nodding and wiping away her tears. She held the chi blast back up and threw his way. As it spiraled toward him it grew in size. He threw his and it did the same. Dust flew everywhere as the blasts collided and out of that cloud of dust, Glory and Piccolo flew at each other, throwing punches and kicks, bruising and bloodying each other even more.**

**Piccolo charged at her and sent a mean elbow to her face. Glory stumbled back and held her nose. Ramona kept hopping to see over the guardrail. "What's happening? I can't see!" Ramona whined. Lacey picked her up and showed her. "What happened? What did I miss? I hate being short." **

**Her jaw dropped once she saw the flashes of light that were her father and his former pupil fighting. They stopped, panting. **

**"Give up yet?" Glory asked. Piccolo just scoffed.**

**"If you think I do, you obviously still don't know me." **

**"Well, I figured a man of your age would be out of breath."**

**"Of my age? How old do you think I am?" **

**"70." Piccolo raised his eyebrow, not sure if she was serious or not.**

**"Please. If he were 70, I would've already left him for a younger man." Frostelle said, coming out wrapped in bandages. Piccolo rolled his eyes, his wonder of how he managed to stay with her for ten years growing each minute. Glory blinked at Frostelle, obviously confused by her statement. Her lack of being around had caused her ignorance of their relationship. Piccolo laughed at her ignorance.**

**"You see but you don't listen." Piccolo said. Glory frowned and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Piccolo just smirked as he wiped the blood from his face. **

**"That smirk's back, I see." Glory said. **

**Miro watched from the crowd as medics were still fixing Trunks. She didn't do any fatal damage, but it certainly was a lot of damage. Hercule gulped nervously, hoping that he didn't come across her in the Budokai. **

**"Piccolo, this fight is over. I'll throw in the towel. I need more training." Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms as Glory walked out of the ring. Ramona let out a cheer as the announcer declared Piccolo the winner. She ran up to her father and hugged his leg. **

**"I knew you'd win!" Piccolo just picked her up. "How come I couldn't register? I'm strong!" She rolled up her sleeve and flexed her tiny 'biceps'. Ramona frowned as he put her back down and glared at her.**

**"You know you're not old enough to fight yet." Piccolo growled. The tiny girl crossed her arms angrily and huffed as she followed him off the arena. As he went back into the crowd, Ramona slammed her fist into one of the spare punching machines. **

**It made a cracking noise that let her know it was broken. She just blinked and walked away innocently****, humming. "Uh, Dad, how strong did you say you were?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I was wondering if it were possible for me to be as strong as you." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled in a very unconvincing innocent way. He growled suspiciously and didn't answer her. "How old were you when you started fighting? He didn't answer her. Irritated, she walked away to go ask her mother. Miro sat in the crowd, sharpening her nails. She knew that she wasn't allowed to use them in the Bodukai, but it was good for showmanship. She raised her eyebrow as she noticed Hercule's nervous face; beads of sweat were running down his forehead as he glanced at her nails. She laughed quietly and smirked. **

**"Don't worry. You aren't going to last long enough in the tournament to worry about fighting these." His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as her nails dug into the bench, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. Of course, she had missed his thigh on purpose, but she wasn't going to let him know that. **

**"M-Maybe you'll win the tournament." He stuttered. She glanced at him. She wasn't too used to him being able to hold a conversation with her. His legs were shaking almost as much as the rest of his body, perhaps he was about to faint. Miroku ignored this and acted as if she didn't notice the full-grown man sitting beside her, shaking like a frightened child. **

**"I don't care about winning the tournament. I only came to get my revenge on Trunks for being with that shrew. I've done all I need to do. If, by chance, you _do _come across me in the tournament, I'll let you win. I heard you're used to having stronger women throw the fight for you." Hercule looked away, his face turning redder every second. Miroku laughed. **

**"W-Well, you know. I…It takes a lot of work to punch a woman in the face even if they can handle it. It's not good for my reputation to hit a woman." Once again, Miro laughed, this time with a kinder tone. **

**"Don't worry. If we do come across each other in the tournament, I'll make sure you win. I don't care if I win. My job is done here. If I'm in a good mood, I may even throw a fight early in the tournament." Her voice had a fake innocent tone to it. "I'd hate for you to waste your strength on fighting me." Every visible part of Hercule's face was pink and darkening every second. She turned away and sighed. "You know, I thought you were just a narcissistic moron who only cared about your pride. But now I see that you're just a regular moron." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck. With the competitors, you'll need it."**

**She walked away. **

**"IT IS NOW TIME FOR OUR NEXT FIGHT, GOKU VS VEGETA!"**

**The two Saiyans stepped up, the gleam of being battle-ready flashed in their eyes. The familiar smirk of Vegeta spread across his face. "Hmph. Ready to lose, Kakarott?" Goku smiled, yet in a friendlier way, and balled his hand into a fist. **

**"Come on, Vegeta. Not gonna hold back." Vegeta snarled at his opponent's friendly gesture. Bulma leaned over to Goku. **

**"Look, don't be too friendly. You know he hates that. Why bother? You know you're going to win." **

**"Don't worry, Bulma. I'm going to throw the fight. Maybe it'll restore some of that Saiyan pride. The least I could do is let him win after all these years." Bulma crossed her arms skeptically. It was clear she didn't believe that, but no objection came from her lips. She just shook her head.**

**"Good luck." Once Goku turned around, Vegeta's hard fist slammed into his face, cracking something in his jaw and flying into the wall, leaving only his bottom half hanging out of it. **

**"Goku is out of bounds!" Goku pulled his head out to see a SSJ4 Vegeta. **

**"_Never _underestimate your opponent! _Or _turn your back on them." Miro rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall. **

**"Congrats. You've managed to beat Kakarott. It only took 40 years and literally becoming half-monkey." She said snidely.**

**"At least _I _wasn't left for a low-class human." **

**"A LOW-CLASS HUMAN IS YOUR WIFE, YOU GIANT Q-TIP!" She angrily stepped on his tail and stormed off.**

**"Ugh, women."**


End file.
